


Wild n' Moody

by TenhaMouchi



Series: The Ghetto of Lost Children [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysphoria, Father/Son Incest, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Impregnation, Mind Break, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Prostate Breaking, Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Disclaimer: This work was purely for a request and does not represent my views/taste.(A continuation/future look at Guilty Pleasures ~ Innocent Pain)Our protagonist Mr. Baron (Edgar), has a whore harem of his own (after a timeskip). One night, Eliza and her son (a hot-blooded boy named Cybil) come in after a night of whoring. They're in a lusty haze, one things lead to another, and at the end of it--another boy will be changed into a girl.Requested, but a few creative liberties taken here and there.
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship, father/son - Relationship
Series: The Ghetto of Lost Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Wild n' Moody

Around the dinner table, you got to telling Yustina about some of your favorite stories between the 10 years that you’d known her. The next one you told about happened shortly after July of last year…

***

Tabby and Eliza had blossomed wonderfully, more so than you’d hoped. Tabby wanted to retire from the whoring life--so you let her--while Eliza went out on the streets daily with her son, Tabby’s daughter, and Bianca. One night, Eliza and her son had come home from a longer than usual outing. When you looked in their eyes you swore you could see the word “HORNY” plastered all over them in big bold letters… Something told you that if you didn’t get your ass into the bedroom and satisfy these two--there’d be trouble next morning. Liz was practically clawing at you--and so was her son, Cybil. You had to act fast.

They were still in their gear, Eliza in her fur coat, Cybil in his see-through top, short-shorts, and sneakers. This was the first time that Cybil had worn makeup in an attempt to win over some male customers--since you yourself had suggested that he try to make himself less prickly--and the results spoke for themselves. Purple lips, a cheeky black star on the right dimple, and those eyelashes… Your own son sent you swinging with those abs, thickly legs, and horny demeanor. Eliza herself was practically the wild milf of your dreams too. Large breasted, with a robust physique (courtesy of Bianca), sun-kissed skin, and an insatiable lust in her red eyes. This girl was known as ‘Barracuda’ for a reason. You decided to not waste much time and showed them to the bedroom.

In bed, you’d found yourself fucking Cybil in the ass, while he plowed his own mother’s pussy like it was going out of style. Eliza herself was the mewling mess she always was, her chiseled and defined legs digging into her son while you plowed his rough ass from behind. Cybil was ungodly tight--Bianca still had it beat though--and you were certain that this ass was a gift from the heavens. The way it heaved and contracted against your own thrusts made you positively impish. It increased your feverous fucking until you went into the deeper confines of Cybil’s tight hole. The boy was moaning into his mother’s chest while the woman herself was practically singing a song about how good her son’s dick was. You felt like Cybil was ultimately stealing the show; it was time to show who was on top again.

You arched yourself over his toned back and became a piston. He yelped, face turning red, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and slams resonating through the room. You weren’t sure if men were supposed to make noises like that; but after hearing what happened to ‘Baron’ you were over it for the most part. His blonde ponytail became your reel for the horse. You tugged furiously on it while you continued to flatten his chiseled ass into the bed. You swore you saw Tabby peek her head through the door, and then subsequently hide behind it. Putting that out of your mind, you thrust deeper. Something’s blocking his deepest part--you aren’t sure what it is--so you decide to thrust harder. When you do, you can see his balls clench a little bit. It hits you that you must be hitting his prostate.

A thought popped into your head: you tamed Eliza, why not tame her son as well? When it hit you a wide smile encroached across your face. You knelt on top of him--forcing him to go balls deep into his mother--and bottomed out within him. You were fucking him so hard that the bed under you squeaked. Eliza’s eyes rolled into the back of her head now. You felt like a blur, flattening the boy’s prostate into a pancake. Your dick bucked against the inner workings of your own flesh-and-blood. Your own rancor had consumed you and was now helping you fuck your son into oblivion. A chorus of moans, grunts, and flesh slapping had turned the room into a pornstar’s ASMR. You could see the boy’s expression as he looked at you with hungry eyes and an open mouth--it was time to finish it up.

You wrapped your hands around the boy’s chest and started playing with his nipples. It was getting to be too much for him and he collapsed on top of his mother--filling her while she herself came. You kept going--an animal at best--and you continued to whack against the boy’s prostate like a cheap pinata. Eventually, you felt something break… The boy jolted upright and unleashed a scream you thought that only horror movie actresses could make… It was akin to a howl crossed with a yelp. You couldn’t handle how cute it sounded, and you firmly planted yourself in him. Your balls firmly planted against his ass, you emptied the biggest dollop of cum you’d unleashed in a while. His balls equally drain into his mother, who shivers from a large orgasm herself. He spasms while you bite his ear and continues breathing heavily while muttering about how he can’t move; it’s too good. He spends a good ten seconds giving all of the cum in his balls to his equally horny--and probably now knocked up--mother...

You on the other hand end up cumming for what feels like thirty seconds, and then you’re off of him. Eliza goes starry-eyed and begins clapping for you. Cybil on the other hand is still a mess; laying on the bed ass up and dick unusually flaccid. You mosey on over and touch your still hard dick against his. It doesn’t hit you until you look at it that you’ve not only grown--but you’re much bigger than he is… Is this the cock that Eliza said sent women screaming? If so, then it didn’t really look much like it.

Cybil was still trying to recover from what you did to him not seconds ago. Eliza finishes clapping and then realizes something; she quickly goes over to her son and examines his still dripping hole. Without a hint of class she inserts her fingers into it and tries to tap something. There’s no response from Cybil’s dick… In a way, you felt bad… You knew that Cybil was extremely proud of his dick and without it it’d crush him. Was this really the kind of man you were? Probably… But you’d have to remedy this with something later, maybe ice cream? Speaking of cream…

A cream-filled Eliza looks at you, then at Cybil, then at you, then at Cybil, then she looks at the door, and finally back to Cybil. She tilts her head back and laughs. “Heheh~! Mr. Baron you really are something aren’t you!? Jeez… If I wasn’t sure about being your bitch when you impregnated me with Cybil here--I’m sure as hell convinced now~!”

“W-What…” Cybil mutters, slowly getting up. “Mom, what happened?”

“Your daddy broke your prostate, Cybil sweetie~” Eliza cups her son’s cheek.

“What does that mean, Mom?” Cybil manages to kneel for a bit.

“It means you can never get hard again~” Eliza gives her son a love tap on the ass.

“W-What!? No way!? There has to be a mistake!?” Cybil looks around, completely exasperated. “N-No… I wanted to be a daddy too… I was really proud of my dick, you said it was big for my age!”

“That I was~ And, no this isn’t bad! This is perfect!” Eliza raises both her fists in a jubilant matter, “Now you can stop pretending you’re a real man and become daddy’s cumhole--just like me and aunt Tabby!”

Cybil’s face is a mixture of pain and pleasure. “B-But that’s not fair… Why would you do this to me, Daddy? I wanted to have kids too! I wanted to have a harem, maybe one day make you proud by turning into a real maaaan...” His face contorted into a crying mess.

“Oh, Cybil, baby~ It’s because he loves you; that’s why.” Eliza chirps hugging him, “Besides, you’re never going to beat him in bed--daddy’s the peak male~ What, you think just because you sent a couple of girls home with some nicely filled cunnies that automatically makes you a real man? No, silly~ That’s just helping them with their urges~! You never could come close to someone like Mr. Baron here~” She puts Cybil’s dick back inside her for a moment--just as she said, it refuses to get hard. “See? Nothing more will ever come out of it--good riddance! Besides, imagine how yours and my kids will look! All muscly and with some moodage--just like my little darling~” She kisses Cybil on the cheek.

“B-But, Mom… I-I knocked Mom up...” Cybil weakly melts amidst his mother’s kiss--this is undeniably turning him on despite the tears streaming down his face. “What if I’m not good enough for daddy? What if my kids turn out weak like me? And what if I don’t want to be a girl--I don’t think I’d look good! A-And what if it hurts!? I know auntie Bianca mumbles about it sometimes in her sleep and I-I’m worried...”

“Oh it’ll hurt for a bit, but only a bit! It’s your fault for being born a weak male, sweetheart~ It’s also your fault for thinking that a weak boy like you had any place in this world but to become a full-grown slut! You were never a real man to begin with! Buuuuut don’t worry too much!” Eliza gives you a wink, “My honey’s understanding~ Your father knows just how to make you feel like the horny bitch you really can be~”

Smiling, you nod and pat Cybil on the head. He still looks unsure, but you promise him that he’ll be beautiful enough for you. They both give you a cleanup fellatio, mother and son--soon to be mother and daughter. Cybil--as if to practice early--puts extra effort into it.

  
  


***

Back to the present, Cybil is below you on her knees. Her blonde hair and tan skin would’ve been better illuminated by the light. Her perky breasts heave against her micro bikini, her lavender, lipstick-laden lips and eye shadowed-eyes are gazing at you longingly. Below that, you can see that she’s taken quite a liking to the collar--the words “BREAK THE MOLD” are imprinted on it with big gold letters. You didn’t want to be rude to your guest, but when Cybil took hormones--he… she got undeniably horny. An itch that needed to be scratched once the transformation process completed--the half-girl still playing with her broken dick while you patted her on the head. She felt good playing with it--she’d known it’d become a pussy soon--and with her transformation she would be able to do the best thing of all: Finally take her daddy’s dick and bear his kids like she’d wanted to the night that you’d broken her prostate.

You ask Yustina if this seals the deal, gazing back at her on the other side of the table. She herself is staring slack jawed at you. Her eyes are wide, and a stream of blood is running down her nose and onto her exposed cleavage. Tabby walks in from the front-door of Yustina’s residence and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. “Ohoh! Wonderful, another wannabe man gets to turn into a girl~ Reminds me of my old days… Oh dear! Miss Yustina, would you like a handkerchief?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, comments, or feedback please leave them below or shoot me a message!
> 
> What will happen next, I wonder?


End file.
